


【博君一肖】安全感 4（完）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 52





	【博君一肖】安全感 4（完）

小兔子想发泄出来的心情强行被按压了回去，委屈地动着腰身，“别这样.....我难受......”

“这是惩罚。”王一博手下的动作不停，“不是让你爽的。”

肖战憋得哼哼唧唧，过了没多久实在受不了，放松了一下身体就突然感到眼前一阵眩晕。紧接着便射出一股精液，身后明显也有水渍流出的感觉，肖战才终于松了口气。

回应他的是良久的沉默。

“谁让你高潮的？”王一博悠悠开口。

“我忍不住....我真忍不住......”肖战嘟着嘴吸鼻子，还没说完穴口就进入了两根手指，“额啊！”

王一博就着肖战流的体液做着润滑，指尖划过内壁，“啧，既然这样就不用那么温柔了。”

“别、啊啊......”肖战一声声随着手指的搅动叫的百转千回，小腿向上翘着还没反应过来就被抓住推到床上，随即王一博就急急忙忙进来了，“嗯啊........老......呃.....公........呜......错、了......”

王一博向来在床上激烈，今晚更是变本加厉，每一下直接到达最深处，根本不跟任何喘息的机会，肖战被捅得说不出完整的词语，求饶都是断断续续。

“呜哇！！”随着王一博边抽边操的节奏，小兔子嚎着往前爬，顾不得强行拔出体内的不适感，“不要了不要了！”

“回来！”王一博没上手拦肖战，只是身体前倾用力扇向小屁股一巴掌，整个屁股肉都泛起波澜般狠颤了一下。

肖战浑身一抖，王一博偏又摁紧了他的腰窝，问他听不听话，瞬间像被打开了泪腺开关，彻底止不住了。

“呜呜....”肖战别扭地歪着一侧身子，一只手试图向后阻拦王一博。

“听不听话？”王一博捏住他的手，复又给了小屁股几下吓唬他，“不听话就蒙上眼睛换皮带打屁股。”

肖战知道王一博不喜欢重复话语，再来一遍可能真的屁股开花了，趁着自己还算神智清醒赶紧哭着接上话爬回原位，“听！听！呜呜......”

“自己把右手背过来，不许动。”王一博挺了挺身子。

“呜老公......你抓着我好不好......”肖战艰难地把手背过去。

“不好。就得让你自己控制住。”说罢王一博就开始新一轮的操弄。

肖战只要手腕忍不住向下滑屁股就挨一下，一挨巴掌更想缩屁股，王一博就更用力地顶撞，打桩一样不知疲倦。如此反复几十次，肖战勉强靠着王一博捞住他的腰才能不趴下去，明显感到身后肿得厉害，碰都碰不得却还要接受小狮子的惩戒。

小兔子愈发觉得自己凄惨，吭哧吭哧地哭。

王一博从不怀疑自己有着s的倾向，虽不屑于玩弄那些侮辱人的手法，但总归喜欢适当欺负心爱之人。看着肖战顶着娇艳欲滴的屁股求饶想要减轻痛楚，阴茎不由又粗大了几分，身下之人发出难耐的啜泣，脚趾都蜷缩在一起。

“放松。”王一博狠狠拍上去几下，手掌都带着麻木。

肖战呜呜地松懈下来，承受着猛烈地挺动。

“你只能是我的。”小狮子有些执拗地掐着小兔子的臀肉。

“啊呜.....是....是你的....”肖战扭过头撅起嘴巴，“呜......”

王一博低笑着凑上去咬住他的唇，“以后还自己胡思乱想吗？”

肖战摇着脑袋，闭眼求亲亲。

“没有安全感操一顿就好了。”

“再不行就多操几顿，让你没时间乱想。”

王一博把小兔子的反驳直接堵回了唇齿间。


End file.
